


In Sickness and in Health.

by SBK



Category: Mekakucity Actors, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eijun's always stood tall and bright -- he never quite knew why either. </p><p>That is until he meets a group of rather interesting people. </p><p>Eijun's main point of interest has to be Furuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health.

**Author's Note:**

> Here

Eijun sits with his rear planted firmly on a wooden bench. In front of him lies a box -- a machine. A machined box that disputes drinks and snacks. This machine wouldn't be so significant if his face wasn't on it. But, alas, Eijun's face is printed neatly on the box, bright colors and all. It makes him want to gag. He furrows his eyebrows, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. He isn't sure why, but being the center of attention is kind of dull. (Sure it was fun at first). He sighs and closes his eyes.

Eijun thinks back, thinks back to his sick Grandpa. Recalls his Grandma never coming home. Recalls crying on his Mom's lap. Recalls his Dad drinking -- drinking a lot. Eijun remembers a heavy weight being pushed on his shoulders from a girl who wears nice clothing and pretty make up. "We want you to be an idol." She says -- Eijun wants to. Ejun believes it's the way to pay for his Grandfather's treatment. The only way he and his family can afford it. His mother declines the offer before Eijun can speak, she says that they're happy. They don't need the media poisoning their son -- don't need their child leaving them too.

His Mother falls ill next, coughing blood and still insisting that she's fine. Eijun can't sleep. Both his Grandpa and Mom are sick -- they don't have money. Eijun's Dad starts drinking more -- Eijun feels resentment. "Could've saved..." Eijun mumbled, eyes narrow and angry. His dad drinks more and more. His dad often comes home -- angry, angry at the world. Angry at himself. His dad didn't mean it. Eijun knows that. But the drunken words still leave a sting in his chest when he thinks about it.

It's been a month now, the hospital urging Eijun's father to take a lone and pay the fee. They say that if they're quick to act, both Grandfather and Mother will be fine. His Dad still doesn't do anything -- Eijun's infuriated. Eijun's had enough, he calls, he talks. He remembers the interview -- how he became an idol right then over the phone. He remembers how the lady was ecstatic. Filled with joy. She says he won't regret it. She hands him a slip. His Father's angry -- cussing Eijun out. Eijun leaves anyway. 

He thinks back some. Thinks back to being friendless -- alone. Thinks back to entering competitions -- never failing. Eijun doesn't know why, doesn't know why everyone's drawn to him. They just are. He remembers kids snickering, calling him names under their breaths. He thinks back to the kids who used to call him obnoxious and annoying -- he could only sigh. Even if someone was clearly better at something, Eijun would always win. It's always been like that.

Eijun remembers meeting someone cold, someone with rough edges. Someone that goes unnoticed and completely ignored. Eijun remembers snow, snow falling and a sudden chill climbing up his back. He remembers a boy -- tall with raven black hair. He remembers the boy saying he was Furuya. He remembers Furuya handing Eijun a scarf because it was cold. 

Eijun remembers going unnoticed and for the first time he's greatful someone like Furuya exists. Someone that cancels Eijun's brightness out because what else could Eijun do? Eijun remembers back to when Furuya claimed to hate Eijun -- that he's only doing this to be rude. Deep down, Eijun's sure Furuya's doing this out of pure niceness. 

Eijun acquires a group of friends. All different in personality. He becomes close to them whether they all realize it or not. It's interesting -- to be loved. Not idolized, but loved. Eijun thinks for a minute, lips pursing in thought. "I might have a chance at people liking me for my personality... Not because I can't help but draw attention. But because I've talked to them -- discussed normal things. Become their friend." Eijun smiles because he likes that thought. Knows his passed on Grandparents would be proud -- that his Mom that's being discharged from the hospital next week would be proud. Knows his Father who's quitting booze would be proud. 

The truth is, he's proud of them too. Glad he has/had them. He won't forget them. Things are okay like this -- like they were meant to be. Eijun opens his eyes and smiles at the machinery before him because maybe it isn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last one where Eijun plays a big roll. I just couldn't see anyone else playing this spot as well as Eijun. The next one will probably be about the family drama. 
> 
> (TW, there is mentions of suicide in that one.)


End file.
